PKP Pecheneg
The PKP Pecheneg '(''Russian: ПКП Печенег) is a modernized version of the PKM machine gun designed by TsNIITochMash to be more accurate with the use of a non-interchangeable air-cooled barrel while firing the same 7.62x54mm round of the PKM. Named for the ancient settlers of Russia, the Pecheneg is capable of mounting telescopic sights to further improve its accuracy over range. Unlike the PKM, the weapon's barrel is not detachable but can still use the same box magazines that can hold 100, 200, or even 250 rounds of ammunition. The weapon also retains the same tripod mounting mechanism as the PKM, but is more suited in the light machine gun role. Battlefield Play4Free The '''Pecheneg is a primary weapon for the Medic kit. This machinegun with its cost of 5,499 funds is the most expensive weapon in the game. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the PKP Pecheneg was first seen used in the Operation Métro gameplay trailer with a PK-A 3.4x scope. Singleplayer It is first found during the single-player campaign in Operation Guillotine as the mounted weapon in the two PLR MG nests near the canal. Several PLR insurgents are armed with the PKP in the mission Comrades to hold off both French police and GRU. It can also be picked up from fallen bodyguards situated inside the villa during the mission, Kaffarov. Multiplayer It is the fifth unlock for the Support kit at 60,000 Support points. The Pecheneg is in the middle of the pack with the high damage machineguns, with a slower rate of fire than the M240B and faster than the M60. The recoil is also more than the M60 and less than the M240B. The M60 and PKP are quite similar with the main difference being their different rate of fire. The PKP shoots at a faster Rate of fire allowing for a more aggressive play while the M60 and its slower rate of fire allow for longer suppressing fire without the need to reload as soon. The PKP fairs reasonably well in close quarters, having similar performance to the UMP as far as damage, but the low accuracy shared among LMGs makes close quarters engagements risky. Some players however can use the PKP's high hipfire spread to saturate an area with bullets allowing for multiple targets to be taken out without specifically aiming for them, although this tactic is unreliable even with a laser sight as the relatively low rate of fire in conjunction with high hipfire spread, equals poor hip performance. It is however still a common sight in close quarters as it is possible to reduce its vertical recoil to nearly half of it's standard by equipping it with both a Flash Suppressor and a Foregrip. The average rate of fire allows for reasonable usage without the bipod, but like most LMGs, bipod use is recommendable where possible. Extended mags can significantly improve firepower so the player can provide more consistent suppression. The PKP does have one of the fastest reloads of all the belt fed LMGs, making other secondary attachments good options. Battlefield Premium members can equip the Woodland Stripe Camo for the PKP, or a Tactical Camo by completing the Pecheneg Specialist assignment, though they are entirely optional and aesthetic. Gallery File:BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot6 PECHENEG.png|The Pecheneg with a PKA-S in Operation Métro File:BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot2 PECHENEG.png|A view of the Pecheneg while firing battlefield-3-pkp-7.jpg|The PKP Pecheneg in gameplay. battlefield-3-pkp-2.jpg|The PKP Pecheneg's iron sights. Pecheneg Render.png|A 3D render of the PKP Pecheneg. BF3 PKP Pecheneg Left Side.jpg|Left side of the PKP Pecheneg BF3 PKP Pecheneg Right Side.jpg|Right side of the PKP Pecheneg Trivia Battlefield Play4Free= *The reload animation for the Pecheneg is much more akin to the belt-fed LMG reload animations from Battlefield 3, which has the player pull the charging handle first and then change the magazine. That is unlike the rest of the belt-fed LMGs in Battlefield Play4Free, in which their reload animations are akin to the belt-fed LMG reloads in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, which happen the other way around. |-| Battlefield 3= *The Pecheneg in multiplayer has different ironsights than that of singleplayer and co-op, the sights being more aligned in multiplayer than in the other modes. *Strangely, in single-player and co-op, the PKP rarely utilizes a bipod, unlike other LMGs in the game. However, this is compensated by its very high accuracy in campaign and co-op. *In the singleplayer campaign it's used as a mounted weapon, but when picked up by the player it doesn't have a bipod. *In the Beta, the PKP Pecheneg lacked "PKP" in its name. *The PKP's belt feeds from the right side of the gun, unlike similar weapons that feed from the left side or from a magazine. *In Comrades, the PKP is used by the GIGN as their primary MG. *There is a rare glitch with the PKP when equipped with the Bipod that causes the PKP to have a similar appearance to the XBOW after knifing a fence.BF3 - PKP Pecheneg Turns Into a Crossbow (Shown at 0:08 and 0:27) - retrieved October 20, 2012 |-| Video External links *Pecheneg on Wikipedia *Pecheneg on Modern Firearms References de:PKP Pecheneg ru:Печенег Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns